Sheep Shenanigans
by J.M.Spellbound
Summary: Baa, baa, black sheep, have you seen Cybertron? Jazz is having a baaad orn. Wheeljack should learn to stop leaving control switches laying around. And Red Alert should have paid more attention to who he was ranting too. Because really, Skywarp was just trying to help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the craziness and the OCs of this amusement.**

 **This is** **ridiculous, and I blame tumblr** **for it, but here you go. Have some of the precious cinnamon roll that is Skywarp. Because he is an adorable baby and I love him.**

* * *

Sheep Shenanigans

"Why is it," Red Alert snapped, pouring another large splash of highgrade between the two empty cubes sitting between them. "That when something _bad_ happens around this place it _always_ involves this lot?"

Soundwave, perched in a lazy sprawl over the back of a twisted around rolling chair, simply raised his thin shoulders in a shrug. Plucking the offered shot of swirling green and silver liquid from the monitor station before them.

The lanky silver mech wasn't too sure what it was Red Alert had put in this rather stiff shot of highgrade to be perfectly honest. However, he didn't really care. Not after this orn, at least.

"I wouldn't say it's necessarily _bad_ things." The way he tossed the shot back in one swift hard jerk kind of contradicted the attempted positivity of that statement. He was trying at least.

Why?

Well, he had to admit this _was_ a little amusing.

That or he was buzzed.

The slight tingling in his claws might point more toward the latter option.

Huh . . . .

Oh well.

"Ridiculous." He offered, setting the empty cube back down between himself and the high strung little red and white mech beside him. "A better description."

Red Alert huffed back at him, reaching out to make another tally on the datapad before him as another crash sounded over the security footage they had found themselves sat in front of for the better part of a joor now. The resulting chaos of baas, yelps, and rather amused shouting should probably have them doing more than snorting out snickers before taking another shot, but well—sometimes sanity required a bit of stiffly charged help.

It was that or Soundwave was going to have to deal with a glitching shift partner all evening.

Yeah, how about, no?

He had enough to deal with in his life, thank you. He did _not_ need to be carrying a glitching Security Director all the way down to the medical bay this evening because Wheeljack decided it would be a good idea to have _Jazz_ test the new space bridge tech.

No.

Just, no.

Inferno was not a very nice mech when it came to those who let his high-strung mate work himself into a fit. Considering blaming Skywarp would result in important bits of the big firefighter being taken off, it was not that far of a stretch for Soundwave to figure _he'd_ be the one getting extinguisher foam stuffed into his pillows. Not to be an annoyance in itself though, oh no.

It would be when Rumble and Frenzy found it that the real problems would begin.

Soundwave repressed a full frame shiver at the thought of tiny twins covered helms to toes in sticky purple ooze. At how long it would take to get all the ooze out of their joints. Of just how _long_ of a bath both of them would have to have.

No.

Just no.

So, it was understandable that the far better course of action for this evening's shift in the monitor room was to dig out the hidden bottle of Y-X blend that was stashed under the counter and drink their way through it.

Yep.

Much better.

It wasn't like this was going to hurt anybot, anyway.

Well, besides maybe laughing themselves sick.

But, really, moral boast and all that.

Yeah. He could most surly twist the report that way when he and Red Alert later had to come clean about _not_ reporting a herd of Earth sheep stampeding their way through the upper levels of the compound with the local trouble crew hard on their hooves.

Really, all this because Optimus just _had_ to approve that damn space bridge.

Sentimental old fool.

Letting out another sigh as he watched the big ram crash headlong into Wheeljack's knees and send them both flying across the floor, Soundwave lifted a hand to massage lightly between his optics. Not complaining as Red made another mark on the tally sheet before pouring them another shot.

Drinking games.

Sometimes they really were the only way to stay sane.

That was Soundwave's argument, and he was sticking to it.

* * *

 **Six Orns Earlier:**

"You wanna what now?" The silver saboteur blinked back at the excited blue flash of Wheeljack's helm fins as the wacky inventor practically bounced around the desk between them.

"Space bridge!" Jacky gushed, hands flying about himself as he dumped datapads, rolls of blueprints, and who knew what kind of scribbles all over Jazz's desk.

"Yeah," Jazz drawled, leaning away just a bit with a tip of his chair while the cluttering of crazy got sprawled all over his simi-clean desk. "Uh, that's what I thought ya said."

"It's working!" Wheeljack was still bouncing back and forth on his toes. Helm fins flashing various shades of blue and slight purple in a clear sign of just how much of a frenzy he was working himself up into. "I didn't think the flux compositor and timing relay were _ever_ going to align without blowing up but _it worked_! It's stabilizing! It might actually be jump ready now! The crate full of pipes I sent through didn't blow up! It's _working_ I need—"

"Woah, woah, woah, Jacky." Shoving himself up Jazz caught hold of pile of datapads that were almost sent to the floor in Jacky's bouncing. Prowl would skin him if he didn't get those assessments turned in by this evening. He was already three orns late on both the training report and his personal findings mumbo-jumbo; and love him his mate might do, but put up with him neglecting his paperwork—not so much. "Slow down, mech, before you put me on the couch for the next cycle. Take a breath or two and start from the beginning. What do you mean you got a _space bridge_ working? We haven't had a space bridge since—"

"Iacon fell," Wheeljack cut in. "I know! The core plans were lost when the Archives went down. We thought the tech was lost. But it's _not,_ Jazz! I found some stuff in that data you dug up! And I tested it, and it worked! It _really_ worked, Jazz! It's _working_!"

For a moment the silver mech stared, then, slowly, more then a little wary of letting that spark of hope burn to life in his chest, he whispered. "You made a space bridge work?"

The excited blinking of Wheeljack's helm vents slowed slightly. The chaos bubble of energy he had been a few moments before easing out to a happy grin that showed—if not in his mask covered mouth—in the wink of a softer blink the taller tri colored mech slowly nodded his helm.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Bright blue optics flashed brightly behind the curve of his visor's blue glass. Audio horns twitching like a curious pup's ears. A grin curling up the soft curve of Jazz's lips while he questioned. "And you need what from me exactly?"

Blinky helm fins flashed a mischief filled yellow. "Well, I can't really bring it to Optimus before I know it will transport living matter as well as non-sentient matter, now can I?"

A bubbly laugh worked its way up Jazz's throat all while he smirked. "And let me guess, I'm the only one dumb enough to be your willing test subject, huh?"

"If I asked Bumblebee, Chromia would hang me from the rafters by my thumbs." The inventor beamed. "At least I stand a chance of outrunning Prowl."

The cackling fit Jazz broke down into was answer enough. "You and me both, mech. You and me both."

* * *

Now, amused and excited Jazz might be.

Because, seriously, _space bridge_ —it had been . . . so very long since that word had even been dared to be whispered around the bots left behind in the smoke of a world turned on its helms. So long since that kind of _hope_ could curl up in the center of Jazz's chest with the sheer amount of possibility that came with it. With the technology that had been lost in the mist of Iacon's Archives getting blown to the moons and with it, all hope of easily moving resources, refugees, and soldiers in an kind of manner that might have made the War less the despair that it turned out to be.

The truth was, Jazz knew it all too well, that had either side had space bridges at the time it was likely there wouldn't be the peace they had now. For it was likely one side of their race tore down the middle would have been completely wiped out. But the fact still remained, the technology had changed their whole world under the last Golden Age. It had opened Cybertron to all kinds of possibilities they had never had before.

When it was lost with the mech that made it. All the possibilities that came along with it, gone in a puff of blaster smoke.

Wheeljack had spent the better part of the beginning of the war trying to recreate it. Trying to give them a boost.

He'd failed.

Fighting for their lives had taken precedence.

Now though, with peace raining over the planet the inventor had all the time in the world to put his mind to use along side all the other bright processors that called this city home. And it seemed something had finally come of that long wanted tinkering of a way for their race to venture back out into the far reaches of space.

It excited Jazz like nothing had in quite a long time, but that didn't mean he didn't have his mind about him. He hadn't lived so long in once piece as one of Wheeljack's close friends by not being wary of the latest thing the wacky mech was playing with.

Which was why he felt rather justified in pausing there at the threshold of the inventor's lab. Carefully peeking around the controlled chaos that was his work and living space. Optimus had once tried to get Wheeljack to separate his work time and his rest time. It went about as good as an empty berthroom that had never been used and a blanket nest hidden behind one of the mech's tables.

Needless to say, they had all given up on trying to control Wheeljack's wacky ideas and reasons a long time ago. But knowing the mech recharged in his lab didn't make it any safer for any unwary spark that went prancing in without looking where they put their peds.

So, mindful of where he placed his sharp toes, Jazz padded carefully after Wheeljack into the clutter of his lab. Bright optics glowing behind the curve of a his visor as he caught sight of the much larger form of Tech curled up in a box of bolts.

The once tiny black robo-kitten had grown quite a lot the last cycles. Nearly as big as he'd ever be now, those warm green optics watching through half closed lens when the mechs walked further into his domain. Long wire whiskers twitching with thought for a moment before those optics slid back closed and the big black cat decided they weren't worth his time.

Jazz chuckled at the cat's obvious dismissal of whatever it was they were up to. Far to content in his box sitting to worry with what Wheeljack might be up to now. Then again, the robo-cat had been raised in the middle of all Jacky's craziness. So maybe that wasn't all that surprising really.

Shaking his helm at that twitching whiskers look, Jazz followed Wheeljack to the back of the lab. Tucked away in one of the somewhat cleaner walls behind all the rows and rows of shelves cluttered with this, that, and the other stood something Jazz had not seen in a _very_ long time.

A large metal ring, taking up a good portion of the wall itself. At least four times Jazz's height and seven times as wide as him. Not as big as the portal doors of the space bridges of the past, but still something.

Hollowed out, a bit jagged on the puzzle work put together pieces. Looking more like a broken half-moon then much of anything else, it was the two pulsing pillars—narrow, grey, tower like structures—that floated a few yards off the ground at both sides of the empty circles that really caught Jazz's optics. Glittering in their floaty strangeness the likes of which Jazz thought he'd never see again.

Though these two looked far less sinister then the hundreds that Sentinel had made.

Then again, Wheeljack was a loveably, productive kind of insane. Sentinel Prime had been . . . well a big raciest bastard kind of insane.

So, yeah.

Less sinister was both expected and a good thing.

Still, Jazz couldn't help the hard swallow that worked its way up his throat at the low humming pulse that vibrated deep in the air around him. Once his audio horns picked it up he wondered how he hadn't noticed it when he followed Jacky in.

It wasn't loud, not by any means, compared to some of the things Wheeljack brought into creation in his labs but the sound was there all the same. Filling Jazz with memories of watching another world almost crumble under the greed of one mech. Of watching friends die. Of knowing this time there was no sliver of All Spark to do some zapping back. Of a battle that lost them much, and yet somehow gained them more.

The silver mech gave a hard shake of his helm.

It wasn't that long ago, not in the grand scheme of his many vorns, and parts of it still hung like a shadow over the corners of his spark. Of wondering. Wondering how in all of pit _he_ had missed it.

Him.

Him who had stood on both sides.

"You okay, Jazz?"

His audio horns snapped back up from where they had bent back against his helm. Jazz's whole frame twisting enough to leave him looking up the short distance between his visor and Wheeljack's pale blue optics.

Concern and wariness flickering across his face in the pale green shine of his helm fins.

Another full frame shake, a deep breath, and Jazz nodded. "Yeah, Jacky. Sorry. Got a little lost there for a klick. It's . . . been a long time."

Those pale blue optics dimmed while helm fins darkened to a deep black. No longer flashing, instead dimming into a dark glow that stayed. "I miss 'em too, Jazz."

A swell of guilt at the back of Jazz's tongue made him bite back a winch. Because, yes.

If anybot had lost something that day in Chicago it was Wheeljack. For Que had been much more than Wheeljack's best friend.

Ironhide, Ratchet had been able to save but for Que he'd been too late. The same could be said for quite a few others that orn though.

Reaching out Jazz squeezed lightly at Jacky's upper arm. Letting his field flex out to mingle with the inventors. Taking in the bubble of sadness and lingering pain from the other as he carefully pushed over a warm pulse of caring and understanding.

"Sorry, Jacky." He whispered again. "This was supposed to be you excited, so go on, tell me about it."

A sad flash of purple so dark it was almost black flickered through those helm fins one more time before Wheeljack took a deep breath and nodded his helm hard. Optics brightening back up and fins turning back to their normal bright blue as he began again.

"Yes, well, you see ever since you dug up those files Optimus gave me the go ahead to see what I could work up. I've been wiring, and welding, and splicing, and burning myself for cycles now trying to figure out how that damn nuclear relay was supposed to fire off for the polar rods to magnetize properly and create enough back draw—"

"In normal mech speech, if you would, Jacky?"

The inventor gave a chuckle, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "I made the gravity drive fire properly when it hits the warp core. It's working."

"See?" Jazz grinned back, knocking his shoulder against the slightly taller mech. " _That_ made sense. So, lets see how it works, huh?"

Wheeljack beamed.

* * *

And that was how, some twenty or so klicks later, Jazz found himself blinking through a humming field of flexing purple energy at the lush green meadows of some random hills side in Scotland.

"Earth," He breathed out, blinking in almost awe at the wide expanse of swaying green dotted in tiny purple wildflowers. In the fluffy white cotton clouds drifting across a blue sky. In the oxygen rich air drifting through the pulsing field of the bridge. Of the planet Jazz never thought he'd ever see again.

"Yep." Wheeljack nodded, pale blue optics glittering with excitement. "I figured it would be a good place to test."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Different side of the universe and all that. It was kind of the point for needing bridges again.

"You know, at least I would know if I landed on the wrong planet."

Jazz barked a laugh, optics flashing behind his visor as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How sure are you that this thing isn't gonna blow me up as soon as I walk through it?"

"It didn't blow up the grenade I tossed through it."

Jazz blinked at him.

Jacky grinned.

"I'm not even surprised." The silver mech let out with a shake of his helm. Optics gleaming as they took in the swaying field of vegetation. "So . . . what ya need me to do, mech?"

"Well, really, you just kinda need to walk through it."

Jazz threw a glance back at him, audio horns twitching as he lifted an optic ridge over the rim of his visor. That beaming grin wasn't all that reassuring, but then again, there was a thick surge of excitement surging through Jazz's lines as well. It hadn't been long by their terms since they'd seen Earth, but by that world's time it had been a _very_ long time.

If he was nothing else, Jazz was a curious spark. He was drawn to find the things he hadn't seen or didn't know the answer too, and no matter the slag that had gone down there, he had always found Earth fascinating. The people, the culture, the similarities between their races. He'd lost his life on that planet, had it given back, and earned himself a mate he'd been too scared to chase after.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't drawn to what lay on the other side of that portal. He wanted to jump through that flexing wall of see-through murky purple, but sadly he knew better. Wheeljack was one of the best inventors their race had ever produced. He was also one of the ones with the most explosive tendencies.

"And it's _not_ gonna blow me up?"

"You blowing up would make Prowl very mad at me, so I'm not gonna let you go through it if it was gonna blow you up. I'm not _completely_ sure it won't sting like all get out, but it won't make you spontaneous combust . . . probably."

And with that the blinky mech pranced on over to the control panel he had rigged up out of what looked like an overturned box, half a popcorn machine, and a whole lot of flickering lights Jazz wasn't quite sure what meant. The huge red button with a glass cover over it was a little less then reassuring, but well, what the pit.

It was a whole lot better then being stuck in his office all orn filling out slaggin' paper work.

Wheeljack flipped a switch, the murky circle of purple flared bright once then evened out with the two floating pillars hoovering on both sides of it, and Jazz took off at a sprint.

Turns out, it _did_ sting like all get out, but he did not blow up. So that was a plus. He supposed.

The surging sting of what felt like a thousand scraplets biting a long ever inch of him was less of a plus though. Which was what he blamed yelping like a sparkling and landing flat on his face on in a cluster of wildflowers. Because yeah, that fraggin' hurt.

He guessed—laying there with a mouthful of weeds in the Scottish countryside—he should be glad he could hear Wheeljack cackling behind him, for it meant the portal hadn't collapsed in on itself behind him when he jumped through it.

It was right after that thought that Jazz realized maybe _that_ should have been one of the questions he asked before he hauled his aft through the magical purple ring—Prowl surly would be angry about that later—but the giddy sparkling that lived in the back of his mind chalked all that up to meaningless details. Driving him to push himself up by his palms—spitting out clumps of grass as he did so—to take in the lush rolling hills laid out before him.

"You still alive Jazz?" Wheeljack called through the flexing, floating, seemingly magic circle of purple a few paces behind him. His voice was distorted, as if talking through water, making Jazz's audio horns twitch and flick in an effort to filter when they had no need too. The odd feeling making Jazz give his helm a good shake while he shoved himself back upright. Getting his peds under him in this seemingly endless horizon of green and splashes of purple.

"You still got some kinks to work out, Wheeljack." Jazz called back, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. Trying to chase of the last lingering tingles radiating through this frame. "That slaggin' _hurt_."

"Well, you ain't dead yet." Jacky sound far too surprised and amused by that point.

Jazz twisted just enough to glare over his shoulder. "Your confidence is overwhelming."

The inventor just giggled.

Yeah, maybe there _were_ a lot more questions Jazz should have asked _before_ he agreed to hope through the portal.

But, well, too late now.

Prowl would bitch about it later, but that—there—right there that was a _sheep dog_ and he was _back on Earth_!

In a shove of limbs he worked his way back to his peds. Shaking out the lingering tingle of the space bridge. It wasn't too bad, but it did make Jazz itch deep down to his protoform. Though he supposed there had to be some kind of side effect for stepping through half the universe and ending up on the other side of it.

He'd never actually been through a space bridge before either. Chalking it up to that, he ignored Wheeljack giggling on the other side of the flexing field of purple. Bright blue optics darting this way and that. Taking in the swaying fields of green. The soft blue of the sky stretching forever above him. Dotted in soft, fluffy puffs of white.

Not much different than the field around him, he realized after a moment.

Sheep.

Moving like a fuzzy wave across the hillside coming his way. Little balls of living cotton lead by a large horned ram wearing a bell. The bouncing and playing of this seasons lambs kept in check by the big white and grey sheep dog driving them on.

Oddly enough, the herd and its keeper didn't seem at all bothered by the giant silver alien standing in their home. A few fluffy heads turned his way now and again. Big black eyes blinking at him, baaing singing around the mass of moving life, but not much attention was paid then that.

The herd was far more interested in the new grass before them, then the strange being in their mist. When their herd dog simply snorted at him and went back to trying to corral lambs they simply spread out to graze.

The big horned ram was the only one that gave Jazz any bit of consideration. Standing on a cluster of rocks jutting from the hillside, his large black eyes drifting over his flock, that bottomless stare returned to the mech and the portal behind him a few times.

When the lambs started bounding his way, Jazz cracked a smile, only to let it go with a huff when the large dog rounded them back up away from him. An assessing stare shot his way before the herder worked them back to the safety of the group.

Shaking his helm, audio horns twitching he threw a look back over his shoulder to find Wheeljack standing on the other side of the portal. The blinky inventor beaming from the other side of the flexing portal.

"It worked!" He bounced, looking more like a youngling then a bot that old had any right to be. It made Jazz smile though. His own spark got up in the high of excitement thrumming through his chest.

"That it did, mech." He nodded. Optics drifting back to the little living clouds spreading out across the green scape before him. "Good work, Jacky."

That grin was fit to burst as the inventor swayed back and forth.

Optics gleaming behind the curve of his visor, Jazz shook his helm at his old friend's antics. "You not gonna come see?"

That grin never dimmed, but Wheeljack still shock his helm. "Nah, I better stay over here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Wouldn't want you to get stuck there or something. Prowl really would scrap both of us then."

Jazz chuckled at that, nodding all the same. "He would, but ya know, I still think I wanna look around. You think that is doable?"

Wheeljack's helm tilted, fins blinking a curious green for a moment before he nodded. "Should be fine ya. I don't really think I need to leave it open for long though."

"I'll be just a nano." Jazz shot him a smirk, then took off at a jog across the swaying green fields. Laughing at the bleating sheep that spooked and flowed away from him. The pull of curiosity in his spark too much to ignored. Leading him forward past the annoyed huffs of a long haired sheep dog and the curious sniffs a handful of lambs.

Peds carrying him through the fields to an old hedgerow fence. Stepping over it with an easy bounce leaving him on a shifting gravel and dirt road. Keying up his transformation sequence before he even gave it much of a thought.

He landed on his tires with little more then a blink. Sinking down with a slow sigh rumbling through his engine on the fine gravel and the grit of dirt. Tires sliding easily back and forth as he rocked his frame against the lighter gravity.

Grin hidden in this form except for a flash of his headlights while he kicked his engine into gear with a rumbling rev and took off down the winding road.

Speeding away in a shower of gravel and a cloud of dust.

Darting off down hedgerow lined gravel. The fields of green dotted with sheep and cows. The song of birds mixing with the growl of his engine and the roll of his tires sliding through slick rock.

And he drove.

Spark swirling with excitement up old country roads. Watching the world so very different from his, and yet so very similar fly by. Chasing both memories and feelings that had been put away for vorns now. For this world changed so much faster than his own, and yet, there wasn't another one in the universe that was home to a race with quite as much in common as them.

Another stretch of long dirt road, Jazz threw it down into overdrive and _flew_ around curves. The green hills, white sheep, brown cows, and little stone and wood houses blurring into a chase of color and feeling. Letting him laugh in his spark and through his radio. Freedom and fun surging through him until he was suddenly slamming hard on his breaks.

Tires squealing, trying to catch a grip in slipping rocks. A spun-up cloud of dirt showering around him as he somehow managed to get his frame stopped three inches from the blinking face of a tiny black lamb.

For a klick, Jazz blinked—optics hidden in this form, but sensors working together to give him a picture of what was going on around his frame—as well as he could in alt mode. Staring at the tiny ball of curling black wool standing in the middle of the road before him. Rounded ears flicking out on each side of its head. Little bobbed tail swishing back and forth. Impossibly large eyes set in a long, thin face.

Little nose wiggling while it leaned its little self forward to sniff at his grill.

A quiet, curious baa leaving it as it snorted at his smell. Taking a step back, those big eyes blinking in an obvious effort to understand what it was that had suddenly appeared before it.

Jazz wasn't much better.

Sitting there on his wheels dug into the dirt as he'd tried to stop, he wasn't doing much more then catching his breath. Wondering what the pit got into him that lead him to staring at this tiny lamb before him.

Then it sneezed.

Whole little black wooly self shaking with the action. Another curious baa leaving it just as Jazz was about to roll back a few feet. He'd gone quite a ways. He needed to be getting back before Jacky's bridge decided to shut down and leave him here.

That whole train of thought and plan shut down three nanos later when that tiny black ball of wool suddenly gathered itself and hopped up into the middle of his hood.

"What the—"

Little black hooves sliding all over his freshly waxed paint while the tiny thing hopped further up his hood. Scrambling to get a hold on the slick surface as it sprang up his windshield to his room.

"Why you wooly little—get off!" Irritation flared through his spark, engine growling at the feel of sharp hooves cutting through his finish. The tiny thing didn't weigh enough to dent him, but that didn't mean he was welcome up there!

The silver mech was just about to key up his transformation sequence again when around the bend of the road before him something like a hundred sheep poured out like a wave. Three black and white sheep dogs barking and driving them forward at a slow run, but it was the two boys pushing and shoving at each other as they drove the flock along that froze Jazz on his sway bars.

Whole frame seizing up and going still. Hardly taking a breath, not even when from all sides he was suddenly assaulted by bumping and shoving sheep. Horns scratching up the side of his doors, wool dragging along his grill. A few other lambs hopping up and scrambling over his hood and roof. Hooves digging into his paint as the dogs drove them on, and the boys laughed.

Red headed and nothing more then younglings one waved an irritated hand toward Jazz's tinted out windows.

"Hey! Don't you know better then to race on this road? Serves you right, dude!"

Jazz just let his engine echo out a low growl when the other boy waved a stick at his side mirror. The sheep startled in every direction with terrified bleats. The dogs bristled, barking, and taking off after them as the boys and shouted. Cursing at him even as they chased off after their flock.

Leaving Jazz sitting there in the middle of an old dirty road with wool stuck in his grill, scratching up and down his paint, dirt smeared along his sides, and a frustrated grumble vibrating through his engine.

* * *

Half a bream later, when a dirt covered, scratched up Jazz came stumbling back through the space bridge picking wool out of his chest plates Wheeljack opened his mouth to ask what the pit had happened only to quickly snap it back shut when the silver mech threw a glare his way.

"Don't. Ask."

Wheeljack's jaw made an audible click as it shut.

Jazz breezed right by him. Tossing handfuls of wool as he went, grumbling under his breath. "The bridge works great, Jack. Great job. Go ahead and tell Optimus. I'm going back to work."

And Wheeljack was left standing there alone in his lab. Looking nervously back and forth between the door, and the still crackling bridge. It was only when Tech pulled himself lazily from his box, stretched out that long black form, yawned with a mouthful of sharp fangs, sprang down to the floor, padded over to Wheeljack's peds, plopped himself down with all the pride a robo-cat could possess, looked up with those big green optics and gave a curious meow that the inventor shrugged.

"No idea. But maybe we shouldn't ask."

The meow that came next sounded very much like an agreement while Jack reached over and flipped a switch to turn the bridge off.

* * *

If Red Alert spit out a mouthful of energon all over one of his monitor screens later that orn when he saw Jazz stalking through the halls still plucking wool out of the grooves in his armor, well, only Inferno was around to hear his panicked shouting and conspiracy theories.

Everybot else hung up on him.

Well, everybot but Skywarp.

* * *

Muttering to himself in various languages of cursing Jazz keyed his way into his and Prowl's office two breams late for his shift. He hadn't even bothered with trying to shower.

Oh no.

He was much better off showing up still splattered in dirt in wool.

It was the only way Prowl might actually believe him was if he showed up with the evidence.

When the office door slid shut behind him with a soft hiss, the black and white Praxian simply lifted his optics over the top of the report held out before him.

If his mate seemed surprised by the state of Jazz's paint or the wool he was _still_ trying to pry out of his seams he didn't show it. He simply arched one sharp optic ridge over those cool blue optics. Lifting his mug of energon to his lips to take a ship and placing it back down all without looking away from the sight of his mate.

Standing there in the middle of their office, Jazz ducked his helm like a scolded youngling. Audio horns bending back as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I can explain."

Prowl flicked a doorwing.

"Ya see, Jacky has been trying—"

"I know you hate report orns, Jazz, but did you really have to go roll in the stables trying to get out of it?"

"I didn't!" Throwing his hands above his helm. "I swear, Prowler! Jacky got the space bridge working!"

"Yes." The two tone Praxian drawled, optics flicking back down to the report before him. "I know. He filed a report about it. This one. Right here. The one _you_ were supposed to process three orns ago. Are you really going to try and blame your slacking off on Wheeljack?"

"I was _helping_ him test it!" Jazz threw himself down into his chair at the desk across from Prowl's.

This did not impress his stoic mate a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jazz huffed. "He sent me to Earth! It _works_ , Prowler. Which is awesome and all, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled. But you see, there were these sheep, and then there was a lamb and—"

"You're telling me a bunch of _Earth sheep_ are the reason you're half a orn late for your shift?"

"Yes!"

Prowl just gave him a slow blink.

"It was a bunch of stinking sheep! I nearly ran 'em over and then they decided to climb all over me!"

"And you didn't transform because?"

"There were boys!"

"So boys and a bunch of lambs are your excuse."

"Yes!"

"Sheep." Prowl continued. "Probably some of the dumbest herbivores on that entire planet."

"They're _evil_!" Jazz hissed back at him, helm smacking down onto his desk as he grumbled. "I _swear_ that lamb did it on purpose! He _climbed_ me."

"It's a sheep." Prowl pointed out.

"I _know_!"

"A _sparkling_ sheep."

"I _know_!"

"And you're claiming its _evil_?"

"It did it on purpose! I've got wool in places there should _not_ be wool!"

Not at all impressed, Prowl flicked his doorwing once again. Rolling his optics, dropping his gaze back down to the work before. "Really, Jazz? Evil sheep? That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"But it _happened_! Look at me!" Jazz shouted, helm popping back up from his desk. Optics flashing behind his visor as his audio horns bent back in desperation. "I swear, Prowl! I wasn't just skipping shift."

Prowl so wasn't buying it.

Shaking his helm, the two tone mech picked up a datapad, tossed it the distance between them, and only gave a firm nod when Jazz caught it.

"You're staying late and finishing these while _I_ go to the mechling's talent show and _you_ stay here."

"Prowler!"

"Mute it and get to work."

The resulting forehelm smacking into desk did nothing to sway the black and white mech's opinion.

* * *

 **Hallway outside Wheeljack's Lab: Present Orn**

To be perfectly honest, Skywarp didn't _really_ understand what Red Alert had been talking about when he commed him and ranted in a panic the other orn.

Well, okay, so Warp didn't understand Red Alert . . . umm . . . well, ever. The small red and white mech simply talked too fast for the big black and purple flier to get much of anything that came out of his mouth.

But considering Warp didn't really know how to hang up his comm—not that he would, that was very rude, TC told him so—he had still sat there and listened to the smaller mech rant. Or at least, he tried too.

He wasn't much good at being a conversation partner for the security direction. He simply talked in words that were too big for the flier to understand.

He didn't know what conspiracy meant. Or why it was something that Red Alert would panic about, but Inferno interrupted their comm call about a bream into Skywarp not knowing how to respond to the ranting. The big red mech apologized for his mate's fit and wished Warp a goodbye before hanging up.

It had taken Skywarp several breams to work himself out of the stupor that put him in. Only Jynx sticking her helm into his room with a grin and an invitation to the tiny twins' talent show eventually drawing him back to the real world again.

The resulting fun of an evening spent watching younglings play, TC smile, and Nook laugh had been a good distraction. However, as the orns ticked by Warp found himself drawn back to the questions he had been left with.

Like . . . what was wool?

And why was it such a bad thing that Jazz had been picked it out of his seams?

Did that have something to do with why Prowl had shown up at the mechlings' show without his mate? The black and white hadn't looked all that happy when he got there. His mood had improved as the evening went on, but Jazz never had shown up.

And so, Warp was left with questions.

 _So_ many questions.

No bot seemed to know the answer either.

He didn't really know _how_ comm Red Alert to ask. He'd never managed to find the security director's office either.

Prowl was busy.

Jazz was busy.

Jynx and the twins didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about.

Nook had simply asked him what a sheep was . . . not that Skywarp knew that either.

TC though, TC had gave him that tight look he always got when Warp asked a question he didn't want to answer. The bigger blue flier didn't think that Warp understood that look.

But he did.

He _did_.

So he stopped asking. Distracted. And silently wondered.

Eventually, after quite a few orns of wondering, he figured that if there was one bot in this building that might not mind answering him, or that could answer him, it would probably be Wheeljack.

So, here Warp was.

Standing at the inventor's door, staring blankly at the bright orange surface.

Now, he just had to figure out how to go about getting an answer.

Well, first things first. He'd need to be going inside.

Okay.

He, uh, he could do that.

Reaching out he keyed the open switch to the side of the door. A little more than surprised when the door actually opened for him. He waited there in the open doorway for a moment longer. Then, slowly, he peaked his helm into the lab.

TC had told him not to play in Wheeljack's lab.

But, he wasn't here to play. He just wanted to ask a question.

Shouldn't be anything wrong with that, right?

Right.

Easing his way in he walked forward. Big yellow optics darting this way and that in an effort to find the tri colored inventor. The huge lab was empty though.

Well, apart from all the blinky, shiny, bubbly stuff pilled here and there. Warp knew he wasn't supposed to touch any of that though. So, instead, he looked around. Padding further and further back into the lab in search of the mech who owned it.

Maybe he was busy with something and hadn't heard him come in.

"Jacky?" Skywarp called, glancing around when no answer came forth.

A dejected sigh left him.

He must not be here.

Scrap.

Skidding his clawed toes against the tile floor in frustration, the big flier let out a huff.

He just wanted to know what a sheep was. And what wool was. And maybe what was going on.

A sudden meow from behind nearly had Warp jumping out of his armor. Massive frame jerking up and around. Long wings flaring out behind him as he spun around. Distorted yellow optics flashing around frantically in search of the sound only to stall at the sight of a black robo cat standing under one of Wheeljack's tables.

Long black wire whiskers twitching back and forth in time with the long thin tail over its back. Large green optics blinking curiously up at Warp.

Oh.

Tech.

Letting out a nervous laugh the big seeker grinned. "Tech. Hi, Tech. Yous scared me."

The robo cat twitched his tail at him. Letting out another curious meow while he walked out from under the table.

"Do yous know where Jacky is?"

The robo cat meowed again.

Warp didn't know what that meant but following after the cat seemed like a good enough plan. So after the little black plated pet he went. Further back into the lab they padded until Tech hopped up on a table near the back. Padding over a panel of buttons before plopped himself down in the middle of them. His tail brushed over a switching on the table and suddenly the wall came alive.

Skywarp flinched to the side as the wall to his left suddenly turned . . . purple?

Huh?

Stumbling away a few steps the seeker tilted his head to the side. Yellow optics wide and bright. Blinking at the strange circle of wavy purple light that had come to life on Wheeljack's wall.

"What that?"

Tech meowed, tail flicked as he batted his paw across the panel of switches. With a loud hum the circle of light pulsed. Swelling, flexing, and then, clearing.

Skywarp couldn't quite believe his optics as the dark purple color started to clear. It still wasn't all the way transparent, but now, it looked more like a murky mirror then a weird pool of purple.

There was even something on the other side!

Was that . . . grass?

Stepping forward, hesitantly darting his optics around even as he set his gaze on the strange world on the other side of the purple circle.

Because . . . that wasn't crystal grass. That was . . . _plant grass._

The kind of grass that had been on Earth.

 _Earth!_

"Warp bridge?" He asked softly. "It . . . a _warp_ bridge."

A smile suddenly bloomed over his face. Wings flapping excitedly behind his back while he reached forward. Fingers brushing against the pulsing energy field. It was staticky, and a little tingly, but it didn't hurt.

Didn't actually feel all that different from when he warped himself.

And that was Earth!

He couldn't get to Earth from Cybertron. Not all by himself.

He couldn't warp that far.

He had tried to warp between planets before. It . . . hadn't gone well. He promised TC he wouldn't do it again. So he didn't.

But this, _this_ wasn't _him_ warping. This was a _warp bridge_.

"Flowers!" He cheered, and bounded forward.

Falling through the stinging field to land on the other side with a thump. Scrambling back to his peds in a blink and taking off across the swaying fields of green. Laughing all the way for several jumping steps until he smacked down on his knees in front of a cluster of purple flowers.

"Pretty!" He grinned, carefully gathering up the tiny things in his claws. The tiny petals and small leaves were so very breakable. Just like he remembered them to be.

He had spent a lot of time picking flowers when he and TC had been hiding in that jungle back on Earth. He had made himself quite a collection. They always died so quickly though.

It upset him a great deal the first few cycles on Earth, but TC showed him that they grew back from the ground pretty quickly too. So much quicker then Cybertron's own floral life.

Grinning at the tiny purple flowers now, Skywarp settled back onto his aft. Long legs stretched out in front of him he slouched back in the grass. Humming happily to himself while he picked the flowers. Gathering them up in one hand and plucking with the other. Making himself a nice little handful.

"Miss Pretty will like pretty flowers." He just knew she would. She always liked it when he brought her balloons. Flowers were lots better then balloons. So she would _so_ like these.

He would pick them and take them back to her. Then maybe while she wasn't busy the twins she would tell him what it was that Red Alert had been talking about.

Yeah!

Yeah that would work.

"Flowers." He purred happily, swaying back and forth with his humming. Quite content to sit there until he ran out of flowers when a strange sound caught his attention. A very close sound.

Audios perking, Skywarp twisted to the side, optics widening at the sight that greeted him.

A tiny black ball of fuzz. Hardly any bigger than his pinky claw.

A tiny, blinking, sniffing, ball of black fuzz hardly any bigger than his pinky claw. With a stubby tail that wiggled and large flappy ears that stuck out the side of its little head.

It kinda looked like a circuit fawn, only . . . not.

It blinked big black optics up at Skywarp. Its little nose twitching as it sniffed at his leg. Then, it gave a high pitch "baaaaa" and sprang up the huge mech's armor. Tiny hard hooves scrambling for a hold up the tall expanse of Warp's thigh. Finding hold in the grooves of his plating until it had hopped its way all the up to Warp's knee. Letting out a pleased bleat once it got there.

Tail and ears wiggling again as it pranced with clicking hooves down his leg.

Warp was mesmerized.

The tiny fuzzy thing was so . . . _fluffy_.

Cute, little.

Miss Pretty would _love_ this!

Dropping his handful of flowers, Skywarp leaned forward over his legs. Watching, fascinated, as the tiny fluffy bounced down his leg. Baaaing as it went along. Seemingly pleased with its exploration. It was only when another, louder baa came again that both the strange fuzzy and Skywarp looked up again.

Large yellow optics widening in amazement as _walking clouds_ came rolling over the green hills toward them.

Walking clouds.

Those were _walking clouds._

TC was never going to believe this.

Giggling to himself, a grin split up Warp's cheeks as he watched. Realizing that these white clouds were actually white balls of fuzz. The same as his new little black friend. Only a different color.

Whatever they were, Warp loved them.

Beaming even brighter while yellow optics flashed and a grin curled up a dark black faceplate when the little black cloud started baaing to the herd coming over the hill. His call gained several responses too. Several dozen little clouds coming at a funny trot to where Skywarp sat. Spilling out around him with curious nose twitches and tail flicks.

Balls of cloud with feet!

They were _amazing_!

He wanted to gather them all up and hug them!

They were little though, likely very breakable. Like most Earth things.

So instead, the towering seeker simply giggled happily. Clapping his hands in amazement while more fluffy things started hopping on him. Some of them tiny like the small black one, others a good bit bigger. Seemingly scolding the tinnier ones with loud baas and headbutts. Only to seemingly discover that scaling Warp's knees and thighs was indeed kind of fun.

Their scolding turning to calls of excitement. Leading to more climbing and baaing. Eventually, it was only the biggest of the walking clouds, the one with horns curling around his head, that stood to Skywarp's side.

Those big black optics assessing. Seemingly, not at all impressed by Skywarp's grin.

He didn't appear to be too bothered by his herd's exploring though. Simply watching them until the game appeared to get old. The bigger clouds began hopping down in a system of movements from one to the other that apparently made some kind of sense to them. Calling to the little ones to come after them as they worked their way down. In just a few nanos it was only the little black one left on Skywarp's knee.

And he wasn't going anywhere.

Planting his tiny hooves in the groves of the seeker's plating he let out a long, high bleat. Giving his floppy ears a shake with a snort at the end of the call.

The cloud with horns bleated right back at him. Giving his own head a shake with a stomp of his hoof.

The tiny black cloud gave another snort.

This was not at all amusing to the one with horns.

The next snort had far more temper in it. The fluffy cloud dropping his horned head and scuffing at the grass.

Before a fight could start—for it looked like it might—Skywarp carefully reached out. Scooping up the tiny black cloud in the palm of his hand. The little thing seemed to find this very amusing. Happy baas and bleats peeping from him as Warp slowly pushed himself back to his peds.

The horned cloud bleated loudly at the movement, watching warily as Warp rose to his peds. Only after he was up right again, little black cloud swaying in his palm, did a sudden SMACK sound and a faint pain in his leg had him looking down. Blinking in shock just as the horned cloud took several steps and charged forward again. Smacking hard into Warp's ankle once again.

It stung less then a scraplet bite but it obviously rattled the cloud's mind. Causing Warp to bend down in an effort to get the small thing to stop.

"No, stop, sorry. Not gonna hurt. See? He fine. Don't hurt self." Carefully he plopped the small black cloud back down on the ground next to the bigger one. Backing up a few steps, mindful of the other little clouds bouncing around him.

Backing off appeased the horned cloud somewhat. The little black one was less pleased.

He let out a low, unhappy bleat. His tiny legs hurrying him after Skywarp's massive steps back. This in no way amused the horned headed cloud. A low, heavy snort leaving him before he bounded forward again. Placing himself between Skywarp and the little black cloud with a sway of his horns and a slight shove back toward the rest of the herd gathering to one side of the mech.

Not quite sure what to do with himself, Warp took a few more careful steps backward. Making sure to watch where he put his peds.

A curious glance to the right showed the bridge portal was still open.

It was a sad, quiet baa that snapped his focus down again though. Yellow optics widened once more at the sight of the tiny black cloud blinking up at him.

"Hi." He whispered, not quite sure what to make of it.

For the horned cloud was eyeing him with no little bit of hostility a few paces back. Swaying his head back and forth while he watched the little black cloud bounce closer to Warp. Hopping his little self up onto the top of Warp's ped.

Tiny hooves slipping and sliding until he found hold again. From there, Warp was amazed to watch they tiny thing start scaling his armor. Not with the magnetic touch of a sparkling or youngling, but making use of the tiny hand holds naturally found in the big mech's armor all the same.

Somehow, the tiny thing found a way to bounce himself up the vertical holds in Skywarp's leg quite a few meters. A few distressed baa's came from the herd. The whole fuzzy mass moving as one to close in around the big mech's legs. The horned cloud leading them in his snorts of annoyance.

Standing perfectly still Warp didn't know what to do besides watch with wide optics as the little cloud climbed higher and the horned cloud scaled his ped in great frustration after him.

Another round of bleats and baas from the mass of fluff that surrounded him, not that the little black cloud cared one bit. It was apparently having a ball in its climb up the front of Warp's knee. It was only when one of those tiny hooves slipped and he only went tumbling the gapping distance to the ground that Skywarp jerked into motion.

Dropping down in a crouch that sent the herd around him bouncing every direction before coming right back, he snatch careful hold of the black cloud. Catching hold of him with a sweep of his palm and a clench of his long claws. A terrified squeak leaving him as he jerked his hand back up to his faceplate.

Fingers parting to find the tiny black cloud blinking up at him.

Warp let out his breath in a rush of vents. Falling to his aft with another puff while he held the happily baaing cloud close to his optics.

"You is trouble." He puffed at it, not paying attention to the curious baas from the ground and the steady smack of horns against his sprawled out legs.

The little cloud baaed back a sound that Warp would swear was laughter.

"Is yous the reason Prowl snippy at Jazz?" Warp murmured.

The little thing let out a snort that flopped the ears on the side of its head.

Warp giggled at how funny it looked.

"Miss Pretty would like yous." He told it, swaying his palm back and forth, watching the little cloud hop back and forth with the movements.

The massive seeker laughed at the sight. Only to pause mid-movement when a thought suddenly came to him.

"Maybe yous help Jazz out too."

Yeah.

 _Yeah!_

He knew Red Alert's thingy had something to do with Jazz. Maybe if he brought the little clouds back Miss Pretty would like them, and the twins would help him figure out what was going on with Jazz and Prowl too.

Another beaming smile cut across his lips as he yanked the little black cloud back to his optics.

"Yous wanna come sees my home? Me has a nice home! You come sees my friends?"

The little cloud let out curious baa and a bounce.

Skywarp took that as a yes.

Surging to his peds he threw a glance down to the herd of clouds gathered around him. Fixing a smirk down to the horned cloud that had just smacked into his ankle once again.

"Yous all can come too."

And with that, he pranced his way back to the bridge. The little black cloud in his palm and a whole herd of clouds falling after him. That and the horned one that kept smacking into the back of his ankle.

This would be great!

The others would _love_ this.

And really, it should be easy enough. He'd just lead them to Miss Pretty and then get her and the twins help in showing Prowl and Jazz.

Really, how hard could it be?

* * *

In the dark of the security monitor's office a small red and white mech surged up right from the slouch he'd been in. Spitting a mouthful of glittering mid-grade all over his dozens of desktop screens and not caring one frag.

Because . . . was that _SHEEP_!?

What the _frag_!?

* * *

Okay.

So, uh, _maybe_ this wasn't going to be quite as easy as he thought it would be.

"No, no, no!" Warp cried, scrambling after the little black cloud as it hopped down a hallway several paces before him. Leading the cluster of the rest of the tiny clouds behind. The tiny things bouncing this way and that with a song of baas and bleats. Sniffing this way and that. Hopping up and over everything they could find.

The rest of the herd was sprawled out behind them.

Mostly falling him, but kinda not too.

Warp was pretty sure the only reason it was only remotely working was the carriers were following their younglings and the herd sire was very unhappily slamming his head repeatedly into the back of Warp's ankles every time he paused.

"No, no!" Warp cried after the tiny things he was trying to figure out how to herd back up, or pick up, without crushing their tininess. "Come back! Please. Stop! Yous gotta come _this_ way! Please. Miss Pretty this way!"

The little clouds paid him no mind.

Their curious adventure at the heels of their little black fuzzy clad leader still in full swing as they headed down the hall.

Skywarp was amazed they hadn't run across anybot yet, to be perfectly honest. Somehow the herd had managed to lead him to the command hallway. And yeah _they_ climbed the stairwells like it was nothing. Warp was still blinking in amazement at that.

The mass of them figure out that motion activated doors worked just fine if another of them bunched up in front of it. So on they went. Bouncing and hopping along with a massive purple and black seeker chasing after them with fretting hands and pleads he didn't know how to make them do.

He was starting to wonder if he should have just stuck with the flowers.

They weren't as cute though, and he really did think she would like them. That and maybe they would get him some answers. He just had to convince them to do as he asked.

Somehow.

Maybe.

"Please!" He tried again, finally giving up in chasing after the tiny clouds. With a huff he squeezed his optics shut vanishing with a flash of purple. Blinking out of existence just in time for the horned cloud to miss his next headbutt to an ankle and end up sprawling across the floor on his face.

The tiny clouds seemed to find this very amusing.

The ram, not so much.

Skywarp popped back into existence with a thud of weight before the group of tiny clouds. Swooping down before they had a chance to register him, he scooped up the mass of them. Cupping them lot into his palms, then yanking them to his chest while he pushed himself back up right.

It earned him a very loud bit of bleating, baaing, and snorting. As well as a rather hard smack of horns against his ankle, but he was pleased none the less.

The two dozen little clouds rolling and bouncing around his palms with big optics blinking and ears flickering.

"Now," He told them with a beaming grin. "Yous lot is gonna come with me. Come on!"

Spinning on his heels he pranced on down the hall. The baas and click of hooves getting louder behind him, as well as the odd smack against the back of his heel, told him the rest of the herd was following. He still turned and gave them a grin as they followed along though.

Not seeming to notice when the black cloud scrambled out of his palm, up his arm, climbed his shoulder, and somehow ended up balanced in the grove of plating between his helm and his pointed audial.

Warp had no idea why it did it, the others seemed more then content to bounce around his palm, but you know, whatever. It was cute.

And now that he had some kind of handle on his little guest, the massive seeker dialed up his comm. The ringing dial echoing through his internal audios until with at click, Miss Pretty's voice drifted to him.

 **"Warp?"** She questioned in that quiet, kindness she spoke to him in.

 **"Hello, Miss Pretty!"** He called back in more of a chirp then anything else.

It earned him a soft laugh as she answered. **"Hello, Warp. What's up?"**

 **"Me has surprise for you, Miss Pretty! Where is you? Want to bring it to you."**

 **"A surprise, huh?"** She chuckled. **"Well, I'm in a meeting right now with Jazz and Prowl. Can it wait?"**

 **"Yous with Jazz and Prowl? In office?"**

 **"Well, yes, but—"**

 **"Me there in just a klick!"**

Giggling to himself as he made a quick u-turn and bounced back down toward the SIC's office.

This was gonna be great!

They were all in the same place!

He could show them all at once!

He would most surly get answers now! Maybe he would even manage to help!

Yeah, yeah, that could happen. Maybe if these little clouds were what had Jazz so worked up—because he must know about the bridge right?—then maybe Prowl would stop being so huffy with his mate too.

Yes!

This would be perfect!

"Come on, little clouds! This way! Just right here! Come, come, come! We's going to see Miss Pretty and Jazz! They is gonna love yous. Me sure. So come, come."

He was gifted the reply of several loud baas and bleats, as well as another smack to the ankle while the closed in on the doorway to the office. He had no idea that just around the corner his big brother was just about tripping over himself.

* * *

Calling it a normal orn around New Iacon wouldn't be too far from the truth.

So far this orn, Thundercracker had quelled a false scraplet panic on the south side of the tran tracks, dealt with one of Megatron's temper tantrums by throwing a glass of coolant at him, agreed to cover Silverbolt's duty shift this evening in return for the flier taking Warp to the zoo, hung up on the New Vos ambassador with a curl of satisfaction in his tanks that he would deny, and seemed to have miss placed his trine brother. Again.

So, yeah, pretty much a normal orn of the chaos that was his home.

It drove him crazy, but he loved it.

He really did need to find Skywarp though.

Nothing good ever came of his trine brother misplacing himself for long. If he didn't find him soon, he'd be calling in Jynx and her mechs' help. He had already tried Nook, but had learned that he and Bluestreak were still at work. They hadn't seen the big purple and black mech since this morning either.

Now, that wasn't always a bad thing.

It just normally was.

So with at sigh to himself, TC had set out down the halls of the compound trying to find his wayward brother.

The last thing he had expected was the turn into the command hallway and hear . . . sheep bleating?

The big blue seeker froze halfway through a step as his helm snapped around. Audios twitching at the sides of his helm as the tried to track the sound he was almost sure wasn't possible.

Cybertron didn't _have_ sheep.

Or well, they didn't have anything quite _like_ a sheep. They got pretty close but no technoanimal made a sound like _that_. That was for sure.

Earth had sheep.

And as far as TC knew, they were the only ones.

So . . . huh?

Taking a few steps toward the sound, deep red optics narrowing as he listened only for his jaw to fall slack and his spark sputter in its chamber as he heard a voice that belonged only to his trine brother.

"Come on, little clouds! This way! Just right here! Come, come, come! We's going to see Miss Pretty and Jazz! They is gonna love yous. Me sure. So come, come."

Oh.

Oh no.

A cynical voice in the back of his helm chuckled darkly at him in a voice that sounded far too much like Soundwave. _Well, you found him._

"No, no, no…" Breaking out into a run, TC whipped around the far corner just in time to see Prowl and Jazz's office door swish open to the fluffy chaos of a herd of sheep mixed with purple and flailing limbs belonging to his brother tumbling forward into thier office.

Oh pit.

"Warp!"

* * *

The door to the large office swish open with the slight hiss all the doors did, but what stumbled into Prowl and Jazz's office this time, had surely never passed through any of the others before.

One moment, Jynx was sitting on the corner of Jazz's desk with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leaning lazily against the wall behind her. The three of them, as well as Nook, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen across the room, listening to Jazz and Prowl bicker about space bridges and the need of them.

They were supposed to be discussing the latest blueprints Sunstreaker had drawn up for the project Jynx and the three doorwinged mechs were working on. However, that had rapidly spiraled out of control into one of the mated pairs latest bickering matches about—of all things—sheep.

Why?

Jynx wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

From the long suffering look on Smokescreen's faceplate, she had decided about a bream ago that she was okay with not knowing.

So, the lot of them had simply stood around in annoyed silence for the better part of the afternoon listening to the mates snap at each other. Because Jazz had his protoform in a twist about Wheeljack's latest project and Prowl was still mad that he bailed on office work a cycle ago.

Somewhere in the middle of the argument Smokescreen had taken to making faces behind his elder brother's back. Causing Bluestreak to bury his face in his hands to try and hide his snickers. Nook, Jynx, and Sideswipe had no such fears at snickering quietly at the show.

Sunstreaker had long since tuned them all out and was touching up his paint along his left arm with a brush.

Said brush made a very loud 'ping' in the sudden shocked silence of the room when the door swung open to Skywarp's happy cheering, and a whole pit of a lot of . . . _fluff_?

"JAZZ! MISS PRETTY! LOOK WHATS I HAS FOUND!" The massive purple and black mech came stumbling into the office with a handful of lambs, one little black one perched on top of his helm, and a herd of fluffy sheep clicking their hooves around his peds.

For a long moment the eight bots sprawled around the room blinked blankly at the absolute absurdity standing in front of them until Thundercracker crashed in behind his trine brother just as the ram snorting at Warp's peds slammed his horned head into the purple seeker's ankle.

The resulting SMACK jarred them all out of their silent staring.

Skywarp's beaming grin curling even higher as—completely ignoring the very pissed off ram slamming into his ankle—he bounced across the room with a handful of lambs. Shoving them at Jazz and Jynx with a happy bubble of words.

"They is tiny clouds with feet! Look hows cute!"

The ram slammed hard into Warp's ankle one more time while the little black lamb crouched down over Warp's optics and blinked bright eyes down at all of them before letting out a curious baa.

The resulting chaos of flying wool, bleating sheep, smacks of armor and oddly enough Jazz yelling at the top of his vocal processor for Wheeljack was not something Jynx figured she was every likely to forget.

* * *

Across the compound in a tiny dark room full of glowing computers Soundwave and Red Alert sat propped back in a pair of swivel chairs drinking another round of highgrade. Watching the rather comical scene play out on the monitors before them.

Somewhere through the evening Soundwave had decided that every time that slippery ram headbutted somebot they were taking a shot, so, by this point, it was safe to say they were pretty toasted.

Considering toasted was the only way Red Alert could get through all this without having a panic attack though, Soundwave considered that an acceptable trade off.

If nothing else, it was pretty amusing.

Skywarp—obviously—still had no idea what it was that he'd done wrong. The big mech had simply been trying to help. No bot ever got mad at Skywarp anymore though. They were simply all running around trying to clean up his mess.

When the shouting had started the sheep had scattered. Only the ram and the lambs still accounted for. The lambs because Jynx, Warp, and now Bumblebee were carrying them around. The ram was running between the ones holding his lambs, knocking ankles with his horns. The rest of sheep were a bit harder to find. The ones with lambs had eventually came back looking for them. The rest were running around the halls like it was some kind of game though.

At this point half the command staff was chasing after them.

Trying not to hurt them meant that it was rather hard to get a hold of them when they didn't want to be got.

Likely, it was going to take several more joor and a good portion of the evening to catch them all too.

The two mechs watching the screens had already been amused by the lecture Wheeljack was getting by the mechs running around chasing the balls of fluff. The inventor claiming it was his _cat_ that turned on the bridge was not going over well at all.

Skywarp was pouting rather spectacularly at the idea that his walking clouds were gonna have to go home, but considering that was likely going to take a while longer, it would probably be alright.

For now, the two security directors simply threw back another shot as Megatron got tripped up in one of the halls by an Earth Ram smaller then his clawed toes that refused to stop slamming into his ankles. The resulting crash to his faceplate was rather amusing.

Soundwave would deny the bark of laughter that left him later.

Even as, with a smirk, he took another shot. Chuckling softly to himself at the shenanigans this crazy family of his got up to.

It was insane around here, but he did love it.

* * *

 **And there you have Skywarp and Jazz's adventure with a bunch of sheep.**

 **Like I said, this is tumblr's fault. It was fun though, so I hope you guys like it. I always love playing with Skywarp. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all thought.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing! See you next chapter that I get done. ^-^**

 **-Jaycee**


End file.
